When it rains, people use an umbrella for protecting a body from rains. The conventional umbrella has been advanced, while providing a function that ribs are designed to spread when a user presses a button of a handle secured to a lower side of a shank, which gives many conveniences to a user.
The conventional umbrella is designed to fold when not in use in such a manner that a user holds auxiliary rib fixing members positioned at an upper side of the shank and lowers below the shank.
The above operation causes a lot of inconveniences when in use of the umbrella. In particular, the rain drops gathering on an umbrella cloth engaged to an outer side of ribs might fly to a user's body or clothes in the course of the above operation.